


Green Bones

by uppercase_disgrace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Episode: s01e56 Harley and Ivy, Gotham City - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppercase_disgrace/pseuds/uppercase_disgrace
Summary: When Ivy breaks into a college to grab a couple plants from the biology's research center, she doesn't expect to run into anyone- much less someone wearing a bright red and black skintight suit. That's Gotham, though- always filled with more surprises than anyone could ever be prepared for.Ivy and Harleen are an unstoppable criminal duo. But as Gotham falls under the grip of something even more terrifying than them, they're forced evaluate their priorities- before the entire city is destroyed by itself.(Not finished)





	Green Bones

Prologue

Ivy was tired.

She glanced up from her gray bed, her eyes landing on the gray walls and floor that surrounded her. Gray, gray, gray. Arkham was bathed in that dismal, disappointing color. Gray was the color of withering plants and old humans who had lost the will to live. But Ivy was tired, so emotionally spent that she couldn’t muster up the hatred required for those despicable walls that hid the soil that surrounded her.

She was in one of the basement cells in Arham, forgotten by most. She hadn’t escaped in years. Oh, she could if she’d wanted to. She’d fantasized about how she’d do it. Perhaps she’d shake loose a seed hidden in between her back teeth. Maybe she’d whisper to the seed, promising it great things if only it would grow a little faster, giving it water from her own cup and teaching it that it was always meant to be carnivorous.

But she didn’t.

Why didn’t she?

Now, that is the question.

What had extinguished Pamela Isley's drive for the rescue of her plants?

Why did she continue to languish in her crude, dank cell?

Perhaps you’re asking the wrong questions.

 _Who_ was the reason she was still in Arkham?

Now _that_ is a story.

Chapter One

Poison Ivy grinned, the maniacal grin of a supervillain. And why not? She’d been one for a long time- almost three years now. She knew her grin was tempting to the chauvinist pigs that often catcalled her. Sure, it was irritating- the catcalling, not the grin- but hey, more targets to practice her harpoon wrist gun thing on.

_Better rename that before I have to talk about it with some other villain. No self-respecting villain forgets to name their weapon._

She frowned, crouching behind a large potted plant- faux, she noted, even more displeased- and tried to focus on the task at hand.

It was eleven o’clock at night. The community college was empty - albeit for a few nightguards, easily dealt with. She’d prefer the death count to be low. Batman would be less concerned with her escapades she didn’t kill anyone. The crime bosses were hard enough to deal with on their own, and she knew that a harmless theft of a few materials from a college lab would be easily ignored. If she was lucky, the theft might even be written off as a college prank.

But all that depended on not getting caught stealing the things.

The nightguard strolled by, head bopping to the sound of electro punk music blasting from his headphones. Ivy almost groaned with the easiness of it all. If there was any justice in the world, the guard would be fired.

But then again, if there was justice in the world, her job would be a lot harder.

She crept along the wall, her feet padding over the floor silently- quieter than a cat in the night. She crossed the grand entrance hall, pulling her hoodie over her head. It was cold in Gotham, after all, and with luck, if anyone managed to spot her on the camera, they wouldn’t realize who she was.

Blind spot to blind spot she crept, hiding from cameras and night guards alike, till at last she stood in front of the door to Lab A. She pulled a root from her pocket and whispered to it, then shoved it into the keyhole. She twisted and grinned. She was in.

She extracted her makeshift key from the keyhole. The root would leave no indication of what had been used to open the door. She strolled inside the room. She had exactly ten minutes until the guard was supposed to come back around, so she walked over to the file cabinet and began rifling through the contents.

Anything that mentioned plants- especially poisonous ones- went in her bag. Then she stepped over to the plants themselves. They were lined up on the windowsill like miniature army men, leaves glistening in the moonlight.

“Hello, my pretties. Whom shall I take tonight?”

Her smile was one of victory as she entrapped two of the plants in her satchel and turned away from the windowsill...directly into the sights of a gun.

She froze, and then relaxed. It was just a night guard- a new one, from the looks of his pale, sweaty face and his wobbling knees.

“Stop right there-” His wobbling voice was cut off by the sound of Poison Ivy’s boot cracking into the side of his skull, effectively knocking him out. It was too late for subtlety, however. Alarms were already going off- which made absolutely no sense. There hadn’t been any time for her guard to set off the alarm before she’d knocked him out. And there was no way he had set it off while unconscious on the floor. She resolved not to worry about it for now and jumped over the guard, trying not to jostle her precious cargo.

Which was then knocked into the ground as she collided with some clown running too fast to stop.

“Hey!” She picked herself off the ground and stared at the figure next to her.

“Whoops!”

Clown wasn’t far off the mark, to be honest. Red and black collided in a chessboard of a costume, with a jester’s cap and mask completing the outfit.

“Never mind that, run!” Ivy shoved the clown as she saw three guards on their six. She threw three seeds behind her as she ran, listening for the telltale sign of screams and hissing that always resulted from her famous carnivorous plants. Her hood rolled off her head, exposing her telltale shock of red hair.

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

Ah, there is is.

“Say, you got a way with men, Red!” the clown giggled. Ivy noted that her accent placed her in the northeast area, possibly from New Jersey.

Ivy pulled the girl behind a corner as a nightguard began to shoot.

“What’d you set the alarm off for?” She demanded, her voice a husky growl.

The jester rolled her eyes. “Geez, thanks for askin’. It’s Harley, by the way..”  
Ivy frowned. “What’s Harley?”

“Harley’s my name, sugar.” Harley twisted around the corner and pulled something out of her bag.

“Aw, pipe down!” She threw a pie at the approaching guard and Ivy groaned. They needed a weapon, not a pastry!

Her groan was cut short when the pie electrocuted the guard.

Harley grinned. “I hate to say it, but… Easy as pie!”

Shaking off her shock, Ivy grabbed Harley’s hand and pulled her along the corridors out of the college.

“Now is not a good time to make horrible puns!”

“Ow! It’s always time for horrible puns!” Harley yelped.

Ivy threw the jester into her car, Rosebud, and got into the driver's seat. She loved Rosebud. It was probably the only non-plant thing she enjoyed, beside her wrist/gun/harpoon/shooter thing.

Ugh. She’d better name that thing soon, if the company in the car was any indication.

Police cars rolled up beside them, pulling forward to chase them down the highway. Ivy growled deep in her throat. She’d wanted to avoid the attention of everyone, especially the police!

“Got anything to deal with them?!” She yelled huskily at the back seat of her pink convertible.

“Oh, sure. Doubting Thomas!” Harley leaned out of the car and threw something at the police’s wheels. Whatever it was, it exploded on contact with the tires, sending the cars careening off road.

“What was that?!”

“Explodin’ jacks.”

Ivy blinked. The pie was one thing. Exploding jacks? Pretty smart. Even if for some reason the bomb didn’t go off- something told her the weapon was just as unpredictable as her companion- the sharp edges would pop the tires of the opposing car.

Ivy reached her hand into the backseat. “My name’s Ivy. Poison Ivy.”

Harley shook it. “Harley Quinn.”

Ivy smiled, that villainous, maniacal grin of a supervillain. And why not?

“Harley, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!”  
🙐🙑🙒🙓

Ivy paced the floor of her cell. Eight feet by eight feet, no bigger. She could never feel completely claustrophobic, but being in the same room for six months would be enough to make anyone waver towards the phobia. Her green eyes sliced across the room as they often had, waiting for her weekly visit with the other inmates.

All too soon, the woman in the white coat came to her door. She slid it open, black hair falling over her exquisitely done eyes. No doubt she was waiting for her shift to be over so that she could meet her boyfriend at a restaurant. No one bothered to do their makeup if they were going to work for long at Arkham. Who would appreciate it?

The attendant stood to the side as her two muscle men suited Ivy up in a straightjacket.

“Nice makeup.” Ivy said to her.

The young woman did nothing but blink owlishly. In all Ivy’s stays at Arkham, she’d never heard her permanent attender speak. She’d often tried to bait her into it, but it appeared that the lingering presence of cameras and mics were too much for the young woman to risk. Ivy didn’t blame her. Nobody wanted the stain of a criminally insane supervillain on their résumé.

Ivy followed her handler into the hall, the two grunts at her heels, a reminder of her position. As if the straightjacket didn’t do enough of that.

She entered a circular room. Her friends called it the Rambling Rotunda. No particular reason for the name, other than the alliteration. Ivy hated it, but she didn’t have many friends. She kept her opinions to herself.

A blonde woman in pigtails sat on the couch beside her own handler, a man with no hair and no smile. Ivy was the second to arrive in the room, so she sat by her friend.

“Hey, Harles.”

Harley turned in her seat, the grim look of resignation replaced with a wide, beaming smile. Ivy had to give her that- no matter how dire the circumstances, Harley always turned a frown upside down.

“Red!” Unlike Ivy, Harley wasn’t encased in a straightjacket, only a pair of handcuffs. Despite them, she still managed to get a hug in before her handler gently pulled her back. Inmates weren’t allowed physical contact with each other, which Ivy knew. What startled her was the gentleness that Harley’s handler had treated her with.

“This is my new buddy, Rover,” said Harley. “Well, that’s what I call him, anyways. I think his name is actually John. He’s a real sweetypie.”

“I can see that.” Ivy looked at him. “Hello, Rover.”

Rover tipped his head towards her but said nothing.

“I see you’re already planning a June wedding.” Ivy commented sardonically. “Be sure to invite me.”

Harley burst into peals of laughter. Giggling madly, she tried to control herself as her handler reached for her to take her back to her cell.

“No, I’ll be good! Really and honestly, I promise!”

Rover withdrew his hand, but he stared at Ivy reproachfully. She sighed. She knew she oughtn’t poke fun, that it made it hard for Harles. Not that Harley ever seemed to notice.

“So, Red. Did you do anything fun-”

Harley broke off as the single door to the entrance swung open, revealing a brunette woman whose hair lay across her shoulders. Selena Kyle. Her handler, a buff german woman - Harley called her Helga- was followed by another inmate, one with greasy green hair and pale white skin. The Joker.

The Joker had two handlers. Two years ago, Ivy would have been insulted that he was considered evil enough to require two handlers. Now she just felt dismissal at the fact that he needed more than one.

“Mr. J!” Harley squealed and tried to jump up towards her man, but her handler grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

“Down, Harley.” Ivy said.

The newcomers sat as well. The Joker draped himself across the couch, taking up half the space and forcing Selena to sit close beside Ivy.

Ivy didn’t like Selena, but she especially hated the Joker. ‘Mr. J’ was the reason Harles was in Arkham. The one who’d driven her insane.

Ivy stood up. She refused to stay in the same room as the man who’d forced her best friend into Arkham.

“I’d like to go back to my room now.” She told her handler.

Harley’s whines faded into the distance as the redhead plodded her way back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic that I've ever worked on. I hope you like it xx


End file.
